Happy mother's day, Sensei!
by Reiya06
Summary: mother's day, the regulars are planning something for their coach. find out! don't want, don't read... first PoT fanfic... please R&R..


**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, SENSEI!**

* * *

Tired from the tennis match against Kaido, Momoshiro walked together with his group through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"hey,Echizen, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, tomorrow's Mother's day, ne?" Momo asked while eating his burger.

"Hai. Hai. Ochibi, do you have something for your mom?" his red-haired senpai asked the Tennis Prince.

"Hn. Yes, of course. "he answered.

"Nya~ me too."

"Hmm…. I have something in mind.." the tensai never erased his smile on his face.

"Fssshhuuuu,How about we give something to Ryuzaki-sensei?" the viper suggested.

"Nya!!!!! Kaido, that's really nice!! Ryuzaki-sensei will be very happy!!" Eiji hugged Kaido tightly.

"Eiji-senpai, better give him oxygen." Ryoma said while pulling his cap down.

"Gomen Gomen Kaido." He said scratching his back.

"Saa, Kaido, that's a wonderful idea. But, what will we give her?" Fuji said opening his azure/blue eyes.

"There's an 87% percent chance that Sensei will be happy if we will give her something sweet." The Data man informed.

"Hm.." That's all that can say.

Silence.

Finally someone broke the silence.

"hey!! Is that Ryuzaki-chan?! Nya!!" he pointed to a girl walking in front of them.

"Yeah, that's her," Ryoma said.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-chan!! Over here!!" Momo shouted.

"Not so loud Momo-senpai," he pulled his cap again to hide his blush. Well, Sakuno already confessed to him. And she is his current girlfriend.

"Ah, Konnichiwa senpai-tachi, Ryo."

"Eh?!"

"Sakuno-chan are you sick?!" Oishi popped from nowhere placed his hand on Sakuno's forehead.

"Ahh!!!!! Oishi!! Where did you come from?!"

"Eiji, I saw you with them so I approached you."

"So you've been listening to us, ehehe"

"hai.. Speaking of… Sakuno, do you have a fever?" the mother of Seigaku asked.

"Ahahaha, oishi-senpai…" she sweatdropped.

Oishi put his hand on Sakuno's forehead (again). At this, Ryoma felt jealousy and glared at Oishi.

"You seem doesn't have fever. But why is that?"

"Ryuzaki-chan, you always call Echizen, Ryoma-kun…. Then why…" Momo explained.

"Why is that you only call him Ryo, instead of Ryoma-kun?" Eiji continued with confusion in his eyes.

"Fsshhhhuuuuu"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi"

"Saa, Ryoma. Why is that?"

"There's a 53% possibility that Ryuzaki-chan and Echizen are together now. 47% that Echizen asked him to change his nickname to Ryuzaki----" Inui was cut off.

"So, you two are together now?" Fuji chuckled.

"Hm… you should have more focus on your studies…" hehe, he's worrying again.

"Oishi, it's summer, so no classes." Oishi sighed in defeat.

"Yes, we are," Sakuno said blushing.

"hn."

"Congratulations!!!" they all said in unison.

"Hmm…. Echizen, here's Tezuka," Fuji handed him his phone. All are shocked, _he called Buchou this quick?!_

"_Echizen, Don't let your guard down…"_

"Hai, buchou." Ryoma handed Fuji his phone **(Tezuka is in Germany for some reason)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After long chat, they came up with a topic of Mother's day.

"What will you going to give her?" Eiji asked.

"Anou, I'm still not sure."

"Hmm… How about give her a cake?" Fuji suggested.

"There's a 93% that she will love it."

"Ahh, that's it!" sakuno's face brightened.

"Ryuzaki-sensei loves sweets," Ryoma said looking at his girl. **(she likes sweets but not eating too much)**

"Ah, so where will be getting a cake?" Kaido said.

"From a bake shop, of course! Baka mamushi!" Momo shouted.

"I think it's better when it's homemade," all heads turned to Sakuno.

"Eh, why are you looking at me?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno-chan, you're good at cooking, ne?" Sakuno nodded.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai," she answered.

"That proves her bento that she gives to Echizen every lunch," Inui said. Sakuno and Ryoma both blushed.

* * *

Next day…… mother's day

_Ring….ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Ryuzaki Sumire answered the phone.

"_moshi moshi Ryuzaki-sensei" Fuji started._

_Ryoma -"Hap-"_

_Inui-"py"_

_Kaido-"Mo-"_

_Oishi-"ther's"_

_Momo-"Day,"_

_Fuji-"Ryu"_

_Taka-"za-"_

_Tezuka-"ki-"_

_Eiji-"Sensei!!"_

"Arigatou gozaimas, minna. I'm touched." The Teary-eyed coach thanked them.

"_Saa, you're always welcome, sensei!!" eiji said._

"_not too loud, senpai," _

"_Sensei, Tezuka wants to talk with you. Minna, let's meet at Echizen's place." Oishi ordered._

"_Hai!!" they said in chorus._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Skip to the preparation of the cake)

Ryuzaki Sumire wasn't home because she needed to attend a party at a friend's house.

"Saa, Eiji, don't eat too much icing."

"Ahhh! Eiji-senpai, please don't eat the icing," Sakuno is worried. "That will be the last"

"Hai, gomen, Sakuno-chan," Eiji apologized.

"Hm, that's okay," after it she went back from what she was doing.

Seen, Momo and Kaido fighting because of the some decorations, while Oishi is busy stopping them.

Seen, Takashi making some delicious sushis.

Seen, Fuji and Eiji washing the utensils.

Seen, Ryoma and sakuno, decorating the cake. They are so sweet.

Seen, Inui scribbling some notes on his beloved notebook.

"The cake's finished!!!"

"Yay!! At last it's finished!!"

"Saa, it looks good and delicious, ne Kaido?"

"Fssshhuuuuu"

"Minna, let's fix the table and wait for Ryuzaki-sensei to come back."

"100% she will like this"

Minutes passed…………………………….. Minutes before six pm…….

_DING DONG DING DONG_

Because no one answers Sumire opened the door which is surprisingly unlocked, because she always tell Sakuno to lock their doors always.

SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Happy Mother's day, Obaa-chan," Sakuno said handing her a wrapped gift.

"Ha, you all really did surprise me this time," Sumire said.

"Flowers to our beloved sensei," Oishi handed him a bouquet of carnation.

"Now, we want to tell you something. Echizen, you can start." Fuji said.

Ryoma turned on the cassette and music starts to play. The he began singing.

_Awai hanabira ga yurete  
Shizuka ni maiorita toki  
Kisetsu hakobu chiisa na kaze  
Boku no naka toorisugita_

_Tsuyosa wo mashita hizashi ga  
Atarashii jidai wo tsugeru  
Tashika ni nagareteru toki wo  
Tometakute hitomi tojita_

_Tooku kara kikoeteru  
Kikinareta waraigoe  
Ashita kara wa koko ni inai  
Tomo ni kakenuketa hito-tachi_

_Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii hibi ga Mune wo yogitte wa kieteyuku  
"Omedetou" Doushite mo iesou ni nai kara  
Koko kara kaze ni nose Sotto tsubuyaku_

_Konna kimochi ga aru koto  
Shirazu ni ikitekita kedo  
Odayaka na tanoshii toki ga  
Sukoshizutsu boku wo kaeta_

_Ano hi ni mebae-hajimeta  
Tsuyosa e no atsui omoi  
Ima demo kawaranu hageshisa de  
Takami dake mezashiteiru_

_Oshietekureta koto  
Zenbu dakishime nagara  
Hajimari ga sugu soko ni aru  
Bokutachi no jidai wo ikiru_

_Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii egao Wasurenai you ni yakitsukete  
"Arigatou" Kao wo mite iesou ni nai kara  
COURT ni sotto Chiisaku tsubuyaita._

"That was nice, Ryo."

"Hn." Then Sakuno smiled at him.

"Thank you, ryoma. Thanks to all," Sumire said.

"No, we have to thank you because if you're not at our side we will not reach and win the finals."

"Yes, Echizen's right, sensei," the others said.

"Hmm, I think so."

"Obaa-chan, I want you to taste my baked cake. Please!!" Sakuno pleaded.

"Yes, okay."

A while later..

"It's good, better lessen the icing," Sumire suggested her.

"Hai, Arigato"

"NYAHH~ let's eat now!"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry here," Momo said. Sakun chuckled.

"Fsshuu, baka porcupine head. You only like eating."

"What is that Ma-mu-shi!!!"

"Stop it, you two. Let's just eat," Oishi said beginning to worry.

Fuji handed Takashi a racket. "Let's eat!!!!!!!! BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All sweatdropped.

* * *

_Ryosaku moment…_

"So, um.. Ryo, How's the cake?"

"It's delicious."

"Really?! Thank you Ryo!!" She hugged him like a teddy bear. **(a bit Out of character)**

"hn"

Before their hands made it back to their sides, he had already pressed his lips to hers as a way to end anymore talking.

"I love you"

"I love you, too. Forever"

* * *

a/n:

song used: Thank you for by Junko Minagawa/Ryoma Echizen

I really love the song!!

please read & review

mada mada dane!!


End file.
